Valerie Grey's Fortress
Valerie Grey's Fortress is a residential location within the Danny Phantom: Shades of Grey series, created by Simon10. Overview It is the interior of the wicked African-American female ghost hunter named Valerie Grey, which serves as her secret hideout and hidden citadel. In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Reign Storm, this battle arena has a more library-like appearance with a display containing the equipment and weaponry of the late Valerie Grey. Usage The fortress features various arena interactions. From farthest left to right, they are: *A chandelier that can be used to jump kick the opponent multiple times. *A ceiling fan that can be used to jump kick the opponent multiple times. *A battleaxe that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A mace that can be used to strike the opponent by the skull with it. *A yellow bass guitar that can be used to strike the opponent by the head with it. *A purple electric bass guitar that can be used to hit the opponent by the skull with it. *A glass jar containing a tarantulas, which can be thrown at the opponent by the face. *A table lamp that can be thrown at the opponent with it, thus electrocuting them. *A lit candle stand that can be used to strike the opponent with it, thus setting them on fire *A pickax that can be used to strike the opponent by the forehead with it. *A pitchfork, which can be thrown at the opponent with it like a spear. *A war hammer that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it like a pumpkin. *A baseball bat that can be used to hit the opponent by the skull with it like a watermelon *A tennis racket that can be used to bash the opponent by the head with it like a coconut. *A violin that can be used to bash the opponent by the skull with it. *An umbrella that can be used to hit the opponent with it. *Alvin Seville's red electric guitar that can be used to smash the opponent by the head with it. *Simon Seville's blue electric guitar that can be used to bash the opponent by the head with it. *Theodore Seville's green electric guitar that can be used to hit the opponent by the head with it. Trivia *''In Alvin and the Chipmunks: Reign Storm'', Sailor Galaxia's whip, the Shredder's helmet, Maka Albarn's scythe, Octavia Melody's double bass, Octavia Melody's cello, Sailor Galaxia's helmet, Alvin Seville's red baseball cap, Sunset Shimmer's crown, Princess Luna's necklace, Adagio Dazzle's ruby amulet/necklace, Leonardo's blue bandanna, Michelangelo's orange bandanna, Donatello's purple bandanna, Raphael's red bandanna, Aria Blaze's ruby amulet/necklace, Perry the Platypus' dark brown fedora hat, the Gentleman Ghost's cane, Theodore Seville's green baseball cap, Princess Luna's crown, Princess Celestia's crown, Princess Cadence's crown, Twilight Sparkle's crown, Theodore Seville's green Sherlock Holmes' hat, Hun's black sunglasses, Shishio Makoto's sword, Kenshin Himura's sword, Maleficent's staff, the Shredder's claws, Gary's black sunglasses, Sunset Shimmer's crown, Sonata Dusk's hot pink sunglasses, Casey Jones' hockey gloves, Ho Chan's hunting dagger/knife, Casey Jones' hockey stick, Starlight Glimmer's staff, Xaldin's lance, Sonata Dusk's ruby amulet/necklace, Larxene's kunai knives, Axel's double ring blades, Tsoi's purple headband, Fong's meat cleaver, Tiger Claw's sword, Saito Hajime's sword, Seta Sojiro's sword, Xigbar's double pistol swords, Saix's sword, Vexen's ice kite shield, Zexion's spell book, Octavia Melody's violin, Marluxia's scythe, Yuffie Kisaragi's giant shuriken, Jafar's king cobra snake staff, Demyx's water guitar, Aerith's staff, Yuna's pistols, Rikku's hunting daggers/knives, Paine's sword, Shan Yu's sword, Mulan's sword, Cloud Strife's buster sword, Vincent Valentine's pistol, Double Diamond's purple snow helmet, Zachary Fair's buster sword, Shuyin's sword, Tidus' sword, Karai's ninja sword, and Tiger Claw's matchlock can be seen in the background. Category:Locations Category:Simon10's articles